


Lucky to Have You

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: His own father, Ozai, told him that he was lucky to be born, but his wife Katara thinks otherwise.





	Lucky to Have You

TITLE: Lucky To Have You

SUMMARY: His own father, Ozai, told him that he was lucky to be born, but his wife Katara thinks otherwise.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Set in a time where Zuko and Katara are married and have children. =)

* * *

 

After tucking the kids to bed, Katara went to the Fire Lord's study to check on her husband. Zuko obviously fell asleep while reviewing over the documents on his desk. The feeling of anger she had before for skipping dinner with the kids for three consecutive nights had disappeared and was replaced with all sorts of emotions - love, adoration, happiness, sadness, hope, gratefulness - as she gently moved some of his hair away from his face.

"It's kinda hard to believe that he used to be such a spoiled brooding banished prince," Katara thought as memories flashed in her mind.

After years of being together, she could still clearly remember the moments they shared opening up to each other, like how he helped her find her mother's killer and like how he told her about his crazy family.

It still upsets her when she remembers that his father used to tell him that he was lucky to be born while his sister is born lucky. No one deserves to be insulted like that especially Zuko. He did everything he could just to prove to the world and to everyone that he deserves a place and life in this world.

"Katara…" Zuko looked at his wife, surprised that her blue eyes looked glassy like she's about to cry. "What's wrong love?" He stood up and embraced her.

"Nothing really… It's just that… Your father might have said that you were lucky to be born, but to me I'm very lucky to have you, to love you and to be loved by you. I know we've been through a lot especially you and I'm just really proud of the man you have become. I love you, always remember that."

Zuko was shocked with his wife's confession. He was expecting that she'll be yelling at him for ditching them at dinner for three consecutive times and being busy with his Fire Lordiness, but here she is, declaring her love to him.

"I… I don't really know what to say… I couldn't thank Agni, Tui & La enough for letting me become your husband and having such a wonderful family with you. I know there are a lot of things that we still need to work out between us and I'm really grateful that you've been patient and didn't give up on me. I really love you, don't ever doubt on that."

Katara felt like her chest was about to burst with so much love. Zukio wasn't really the type who would be vocal with his feelings. He tries though sometimes but it usually ends up with him tripping over his words. In the end, he usually expresses his love in other ways.

They kissed, sealing their promises of love, not knowing that the kids Katara tucked to bed earlier were peeping at them, giggling as their parents show their love and affection to each other.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send some prompts, either PM me here or check out my Zutara blog at tumblr: zutaraturtleduck~


End file.
